


The Cliché Date

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Reita being an idiot, Romance, alternative universe, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita wanted to make a confession and the best way he knew that was to give Ruki the perfect date. However, Ruki wasn't like the normal characters from the dramas that Reita watched. It might turn out a disaster, or it might give both Reita and Ruki everything they wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cliché Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snaked_Lows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaked_Lows/gifts).



> A drabble requested by @snaked_lows - Cute confession, high school setting!

Why had Ruki let him get talked into this? Reita came to him at the beginning of the school day and asked if he wanted to skip class. Ruki, the normally rule abiding student, had actually agreed and he was rewarded with a bright smile from his friend. Ruki had to hide his blush. Him and Reita had been friends for years, they had grown up in the same area and went to the same school and now they were in their last year of high school. 

Everything was going great until it was time to figure out what life was going to be like after high school. Reita had been kept back a year, failing his english exam and having to retake, but this meant they were in the same year and could graduate together. Ruki wanted to go to college and Reita wanted to find a job. They were polar opposites; they shouldn't get on as well as they did, but it worked. 

Ruki had known that he had a crush on his friend for a while but kept it at bay for now. He was too scared to say anything but was happy hanging out with the blonde; hence why he agreed to skip class with him today. 

They were on the train headed to the city centre when he turned to his friend, "So what's the plan today?"

"You'll see!" Reita's eyes twinkled and Ruki found it endearing. They continued with idle chatter until they reached their stop. Ruki frowned as he saw where they were. He looked up at his friend and frowned. 

"You want to go here?" Ruki pointed to the outdoor ice-skating arena and Reita grinned. Ruki could have thought of other things they could do than this. He wasn't even that good at ice-skating. Reita looked so excited at the thought so Ruki went along with it. 

To his displeasure, he fell down alot, and Reita had to help him up. Ruki wasn't in the best of moods when they left and Reita could tell, "I'm sorry, Ru. Maybe the next stop will be better?"

Next stop? What was Reita planning? Ruki went along with it anyway and he found himself queuing to go on a boat ride across the lake. Ruki frowned but went along with it, after all, Reita looked quite excited and he couldn't understand. This didn't seem like something the blonde would find fun - it certainly wasn't anything he found fun. 

And it wasn't. There were lots of bugs over the lake and Ruki almost overturned the boat once a big bug came flying at him. Reita had to calm him down and he held onto the blonde as they paddled to the exit of the lake. Reita looked quite disappointed as he help Ruki off the boat and then smiled, "Come on, I know where to go next!"

Ruki found himself standing at the entrance of a fun fair. Again, this was somewhere he didn't think he would go and somewhere that Reita wouldn't want to go. Why didn't they just go back home and Ruki could read while Reita playing video games? That would be perfect, but again, Reita's face was so happy that he went along with it. 

They stopped at a stall where he could win a small prize, "I'll win you one of those!" 

"Reita, you don't have to...." He looked around and saw children watching them curiously and Ruki was interested to see if Ruki could do this. 

Turns out, that he couldn't. Reita handed over yen and couldn't seem to hit the target. A child walked up next to them, paid and threw the ball, hitting the target on the first try. Reita's face dropped and he looked at Ruki and shrugged apologetcially, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry, lets just go home"

"No! We have one more thing I want to do!"

"Reita" Ruki sighed, but followed anyway, "It's about to rain" Ruki pointed at the clouds but his hand was grapsed by the others, fingers intertwined and Ruki coundlt help but blush. Ruki felt nervous as Reita dragged him to the ferris wheel, "Reita, this doesnt look safe" 

"It's alright, Ru" Reita smiled, "I'm here" 

Ruki was scared of heights and he really didn't want to go on but Reita looked so hopeful. He looked down at their hands and sighed, "Alright, lets go" 

Reita grinned and they stepped into the booth, both on their own and the wheel started turning around. Ruki held onto Reita tightly and he prayed for it to be over soon. Ruki squealed as they reached the top and a loud snapping sound was heard and the wheel frozen, "Reita, what's happening?"

An announcement was made from below that the wheel had malfunctioned and that they were trying to sort out the problem. Ruki felt tears form at the corner of his eyes and he looked down at the ground, feeling dizzy for a second before heading back next to the other, "Fuck..." Ruki looked up at the blonde and frowned, "Why are we on this? We could be home now?!"

Reita's face looked crestfallen and he ran a hand through his hair, "Ru, I'm so sorry. I didn't want the date to turn out like this" 

Ruki froze. Date? What was Reita talking about, "Date? This....?"

"Yea, this was meant to be a date...." Reita pursed his lips together, "But you havent smiled all day, and I studied so hard"

"Reita, what exactly did you study?"

"Dramas...and films" Reita muttered sheepishly and in that moment, Ruki thought he had never looked cuter, "I just wanted to have a perfect date"

"Reita, you idiot" Ruki turned the others chin so he faced him, "I would have been happy doing what we normally do" 

"But I wanted to take you out on a date. Isn't that how it goes? A date with a confession?"

"C-Confession?" Ruki asked, his heart beating out of his chest, "What confession?"

"I ...like you, Ru" Reita stared deep into his friends eyes, "More than a friend and I hope I could give you an unforgettable date, just like those in the dramas and then we would kiss at the e-"

Ruki leaned forward and pressed his lips against the others briefly before pulling back, "I like you too, Rei" Ruki was rewarded with a toothful grin and a squeeze of his hand, "But if you take me on another date like this, I'm breaking up with you" 

"Does that mean we're dating?!" Reita asked, almost giddy. This was perfect. This was just like a drama scene. Ruki nodded and smiled, the ride starting up again. 

"Just get me off this ride and take me home. We can cuddle with a movie" And before Reita could speak, Ruki cut him off, "No, I'm picking. We're not watching a romantic comedy. I don't want you getting anymore ideas for dates"

Reita nodded in agreement. In the end, he didn't need any of the fancy set ups, romantic situations. All he needed was Ruki and he had that now. He didn't need anything else.


End file.
